1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel free base and its acid addition salts, their methods of preparation and methods for use in therapeutic areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pyridine derivatives are known in the prior art, some of which have pharmacologically useful properties. For example, French Medicament Pat. No. 5814 M (Merck) discloses the phenoxy dimethylacetate of 3-pyridine methanol. The present invention however provides a new pyridine derivative which has new and useful pharmacological properties.